


【tincan】头发（1）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen
Kudos: 8





	【tincan】头发（1）

一

他的女儿正蜷在柔软的床铺上，tin稍稍拉开了些窗帘，就看到睡得不老实的can把被子踢到了一旁。

白色蕾丝睡裙下摆褪到了腰间，露出一双光洁细长的腿和一节瘦腰，在清晨那抹温柔的亮色下散发着柔光。脚踝处的凸起弧度刚刚好，白色内裤包裹住的臀部挺翘姿势也刚刚好，正显的他一双腿笔直修长，而交叉弯起的曲度正好勾住了tin心里的一根弦，发出清脆的一声响，震的他的心愈发明亮。接着，他俯下身在can耳边轻唤：“can，该起床了，成年了可不能像小孩子一样赖床了哦。”

床上的人皱着眉闭眼朝tin凑近，裸露着的双臂准确无误地勾住了他的腰，头抵在肩膀处磨蹭几下找了个舒服的姿势继续睡，半撑在床上的tin猝不及防被“偷袭”，整个人也陷入了棉花糖般的床铺中央。

可更像棉花糖一般软甜的是can的身体，以及can在他耳边发出的轻柔呼吸声。

放在床上的手先是掠过can脸上随意分散的长发，后搭在can纤细的腰肢，光滑细腻的触感让他不自觉穿过往上滑的睡裙摸上瘦削的脊背，感受着漂亮的蝴蝶骨在他手掌心打了几个圈，又将指尖滑到了翘臀的位置轻轻戳了戳，换成手掌一把握住拍了拍。

“can，再不起床，上学要迟到了哦。”嘴上这么说着，手臂又发力把can搂得更紧了些。

小孩儿嘟囔了一句：“daddy，我就再睡一分钟~”

一分钟，足够摸遍can的身体了。

于是手又不自觉往下移，捏上大腿内侧的嫩肉，就捏起了一大片的棉花糖，再用指尖轻轻揉了揉，覆上平坦手掌，是棉花糖沾满了整个手，在他心尖化开。整个人被甜到发热，少年美好的肉体在他的手上，让人欲罢不能的感受从指尖传到四肢百骸，愈发沉重的呼吸促使他下手稍重了些。

怀里的人儿似是被他手上的茧搔的痒，另一只腿抬了过去磨搓了几下。Tin抽出那只手，在空中握了握，确保光滑触感还在后，深呼吸一口气，平息自己就要呼之欲出的欲//望，揽过can的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上，再从一边拿过早就准备好的校服，和文胸。

早晨的can软糯的过分，任着tin脱下他的睡裙，扣上文胸，再穿好校服裙子。

“好了，穿上拖鞋刷牙洗脸去。”tin蹲下身握住小巧的脚踝，用不引人发觉的力道掐了掐踝骨，才把拖鞋逐一套了上去，抬头看着还半梦半醒眯着眼的can，忍不住捏了捏脸。

“唔~daddy，不要这样捏我啦。”can扯了扯裙子，用头绳随意扎了一下过肩长发，跑去卫生间洗漱，tin看着can蹦蹦跳跳的模样，嘴角也翘起了和裙摆一样的弧度。

“三明治，成年第一餐。”tin把早餐端到can面前，自己却找了把梳子整理can乱糟糟的头发。

从把can带回家的十几年里，都是tin帮can梳头，若是时间来不及，也会在吃早餐的时候梳，已经算是例行公事了。

“daddy今天多加了一片火腿肠哎！”很容易因为小事满足而露出可爱的虎牙，can朝tin举了举三明治，在吃过一口后竖了个大拇指。

Tin最喜欢看can吃东西，虽然平时有些毛毛躁躁的，吃东西的时候倒是意外的斯文，像个小仓鼠一样一小口一小口地啃咬咀嚼。

想到今早没时间看着can吃早饭有些惋惜，手里的梳子却依旧缓缓地一下一下从头顺到尾。

Can的头发真的好香，明明是用的同样的洗发水，tin却觉得女儿的头发弥漫着一股撩人的香味，挽过肩膀两侧的头发，白嫩纤长的后颈处那粒痣却不显得突兀，反倒是能在人心头点上的一粒朱砂，他盯着望，阵阵发香引诱他靠近，靠近can薄到易碎的肩膀。

校服衬衣穿在can身上还是有些宽松，从上至下透过衣领朝里看，便依稀可见被文胸包裹住的微凸胸脯，以及深陷的精致锁骨，凑得越近看的越清，香味也越发浓郁，透过鼻息传到身体里便点了火。Tin低了头，看着自己下裤的凸起，有些意味不明地笑了。

“daddy！我吃完啦~”看着索要表扬的can，tin绕好了最后一圈发绳。

那晚上就该轮到我了。

二

这天和平常没什么两样，除了桌上堆的满满礼盒。Can一边看着礼物上的小纸条，一边想着该如何回礼，只是拿过一个粉色小盒的时候发现纸条上除一句生日快乐之外并无落款。

Can朝四周望了望，发现并没有人认领这个小盒子，也就没打开，直接锁进了教室后的柜子里。

不知为何，他现在无比期盼着能够早点放学回家，今年daddy又会给他准备什么样的惊喜呢？把东西都收好后拿出书本，can捧着脸低头想起tin早上那句“今天早点回家。”不由地弯起了眉眼。

平常都是秘书叔叔来接送他，tin的出现倒是在can的意料之外，特别是看到tin穿着一丝不苟的正装，惹来许多放学回家的女生侧目，can就有些不快了，这是他一个人的daddy！不过很快这一小点气都幻化成满满的欣喜，Tin引着can来到客厅，整个房间只靠着一圈蜡烛照明，仔细看还能看到周围铺满了红色的玫瑰花瓣。拉开椅子朝can微微颔首，示意他坐过来，待can坐下后才绕到对面座椅。

can坐在餐桌一边透过白色蜡烛摇曳着的小火苗望着对面的tin，看的并不真切。他拿起红酒杯抿了一口，余光扫着两人的影子，隔得远了些，便不悦地撇了撇嘴，把目光转到周围的红色蜡烛上。

不过很快，他所有的目光都集中在面前的美食上了，一边嚼着肉块，一边又晃着脑袋发出连连惊叹。

“can，喜欢吗？”从回到家就没说过一句话的tin突然发问，can有些摸不着头脑，他以为daddy是在问今天的食物好不好吃也就连连点头。

“我是说，can喜欢daddy吗？”对面的tin擦了擦嘴上残留的酱汁，直勾勾地盯着面前的人，就像是，猎人盯着猎物，用眼神勾着对方一步一步落入圈套。

“当然喜欢啊！就算长大了can也是最喜欢daddy的！”头点的更猛，猎物果然落入陷阱，那现在，就该是收网时间了。

Tin没有说话，却意味深长地盯着can，导致can整个身子都发起热来，他一口喝完了杯子里剩余红酒，也没有使自己冷静下来，身上莫名的火反倒是愈烧愈旺。

“can。”对面的人终于又开了口，can抬起迷蒙的眼望过去，乖巧等待daddy的下一句话。

“daddy教你如何真正成人。”

尾音落在本就颤抖的火苗上，被震得摇晃了几下，墙面上的影子正在朝另一个贴近，直至完全覆盖重合。

不等can完整消化那句没头没尾的话，就看见daddy朝他走近，又不知为何心就跳的极快，难道这不是daddy很平常的一个举动吗？

Can不懂了，大约是周围环境的昏暗不清而缺乏的安全感？可对方是自己最信任的daddy啊。

又难道是成年人的心跳总会跳的快一些？

颈后的皮肤有些痒，can心下不明也不敢抬头看tin。身后被箍住的头发一时解了束缚全数散开，发尾落在肩膀上，可后颈怎么就更痒了呢？

被人盯得耳尖冒红，can就想去挠一挠脖子上的痒，可刚抬起手来，就被tin抓住了，于是can不解地抬起了头询问。

“daddy……”最后一个音节还没来得及发出，can就被人捏住了下巴，接着袭来了一个吻。

本就因为红酒而昏昏沉沉的脑袋，现在更是当场死机，can两只手紧紧攥着tin的西装外套，企图找回一星半点的感知，却在被daddy撬开唇齿之后整个人软了下来。

“好吃吗？”双唇相贴，从喉咙口发出的低哑嗓音使得can整片唇肌酥酥麻麻，说不上来这是什么样的感觉，大概是因为那一杯红酒壮了胆还是迷了心，他只是遵循自己的渴望揽上tin的肩膀，主动迎上了那个湿软缠绵的吻。

没有和任何人接吻的经验，这是他第一次接吻，就算是daddy把他从孤儿院接回家，也没有做过什么过分逾矩的事情。可是这个吻让他浑身的细胞被唤醒点燃，他想要更多，本能地想要更多。can被亲的晕晕乎乎，只微启齿贝就被人趁虚而入，脑子里只想着怎么跟daddy的舌头周旋，哪里还管得着他的其他动作。

不知怎么就被抱起，突如其来的失重让can下意识环住了tin的脖子，这会儿他才发现自己的眼睛被蒙住了，不安从头贯穿至尾，只能紧紧勾着daddy的肩膀，而tin的手则直接穿过他的校服短裙握住了只剩一条底裤的臀。

被放入柔软的床铺时他也不曾松手，生怕自己一个不小心就摔到了地上，tin捏了一把can的屁股，凑到他耳边。

“可以放手了。”带着戏谑的，让can本就通红的脸又热了几分。

有些气呼呼想去扯开眼睛上的束缚，可刚碰到裹着的布料就被tin抓住了手。

“can宝贝这样不乖哦，要听daddy的话。”

“可是can成年了……”刚反驳一句，tin就更紧地钳制住了他的双手。

他听到翻抽屉的声音，不知名的东西被扔到了床上，不等can细想，他的手就被绑住，系在床头动弹不得。

眼前一片漆黑，再加上自己的双手失去自由，can的恐惧不安直接放大了两倍，似乎只有不停扭动着身子才好让自己内心的不适得到缓解。

可越蹭越是起火，can不明白这个道理，应该让daddy亲自教他才是。

Can只觉自己肚皮一凉，紧接着文胸也被人脱掉扔到一边，扣子上的金属划过木板发出轻微的闷响，can的脑袋也跟着不断重复这声，就如同被困在了一个大钟里，周围只有摸不尽的黑暗笼罩着他，于是他害怕，他颤抖。

“d……daddy……”依旧是没有得到任何回应，如果说此时落在他身上的手不算的话。

略微粗糙的手掌慢慢从他的腰滑到肚皮，再至上握住了他的胸。Can一开始觉得痒痒的，而现在daddy用温热的手掌捏他的胸时则是害臊更多一些，他想要拼命往后缩，可tin偏揽过他的腰，让他进退两难。

不知道是不是因为看不见，此刻他竟然产生了虚幻的快感。一个感官的失灵导致其他的感官变得敏感，若恐惧不安被放了大两倍，那么身体的奇异快感也加了倍。

can难耐地蜷着腿，脚后跟不断摩擦着身后的床单，随着tin的手的揉捏而律动。突然，在他身上的手收了回去，抓住了同时停下的腿。

“啊……daddy！”是daddy咬住了他的脚踝！


End file.
